Realization
by SkittleCat
Summary: There was no way he was falling in love, not in a week and especially not with Kurt. Future AU Puckurt


Summary: There was no way he was falling in love, not in a week and especially not with Kurt. Future AU Puckurt

A/N: I hope you enjoy reading this. ^^; I'd just like to say that there is a reason why Puck is hesitant to date Kurt (which is touched upon in this chapter…see if you can figure it out!) And I never realized how very sexual one of the sentences sounded… O_O

* * *

><p><span>Sunday<span>

It all began as an innocent blind date that Rachel had set up for Puck. She had offered to set him up on after his fifth unsuccessful hook up that month, with someone who she had said was perfect for him.

This was how Puck found himself in a quaint Italian near his apartment waiting for the person who was supposedly his soul mate. (At least with the way Rachel had gone on about them, he'd started wondering if perhaps they were _her_ soul mate instead.)

He should have realized that it was too good to be true because just as he was about to phone Rachel to ask her where the hell this person was, someone sat across from him. He could feel himself pale in horror. Not that there was anything wrong with the aesthetics because _hot damn_ they were gorgeous. No, the problem was more along the lines as to who it was.

"Sorry I'm late! I couldn't find anywhere to park. My name is Kurt-"

Good, at least he wasn't the only one gaping like an idiot anymore. And since when did Hummel get so damn sexy?

"Puckerman! What the hell are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Hummel. Let me guess, did Rachel set you up on this blind date?"

Kurt bit his lip before replying, "Yes. Although I wasn't aware it would be you though."

Looking directly into blue-green-grey eyes, _glasz,_ his mind helpfully supplied, Puck found himself having a hard time concentrating. This would be the last time he trusted Rachel Berry to match make for him.

"Typical. Of course she would try to set me up with someone from Glee club." Grabbing his phone from his pocket, Puck was fully prepared to tell Miss Berry just exactly why this was not a match made in heaven (despite the way his heart was thudding) because he could not date Kurt 'the guy he bullied for a while before joining glee club' Hummel but before he could a soft, warm hand grabbed his.

"Since when were you gay?"

Puck sighed. He should have been expecting this, especially since they hadn't seen each other since school. Hell this was a question he'd been asked multiple times by many people.

"Bi actually. Could you please let go of me?"

Rather than letting go the grip got tighter and Kurt stared at Puck as if he had just proclaimed he was going celibate.

"This isn't some joke is it?"

Frowning at the disbelief on Kurt's face Puck leaned back on his chair only to remember the soft hands still gripping his. Complaining to Rachel would have to wait.

"Nope. What's wrong with me being bi?"

Raising an eyebrow Kurt leaned back as well, letting go of Puck's hand in the process. "It's just a bit hard to take in; you weren't exactly quiet about how many girls you went through back at school."

Looking directly into Kurt's (_Beautiful_, his mind unhelpfully supplied) eyes again Puck tried to look uninterested.

"What can I say? I wanted the best of both worlds. What about you Hummel? I thought you found your prince charming in the hobbit? Blake or something?"

Puck may have felt like a jerk at the sudden inexplicable _sadness_ that appeared in the other man's eyes before remembering how he was a badass. Bad-asses do not feel bad.

"We broke up."

Thankfully before he could say anything to create an even more awkward situation a waiter appeared. It wasn't until they had finished ordering that Kurt decided to speak.

"Look, how about just humouring me and 'date' me until Monday?" Kurt was biting his lip again. Something Puck was beginning to realize was awfully distracting.

"Why?"

"Think of it as a chance to catch up, plus Rachel will probably try to set us up with even worse selections."

Puck tried not to choke on his water. "You can't be serious! You said yourself you were still kind of hung up on the hobbit!"

Kurt blushed at that and shot Puck a dirty look, memories of Blaine coming unbidden from his mind. _Pull yourself together Kurt._ "When did I say that? And could you possibly not shout everything out to the whole world?"

Instead of answering Puck remained silent, Kurt frowned. "Look I guess I was asking for too much." Puck couldn't shake the feeling that he was losing something amazing. Just as Kurt was standing to leave Puck grabbed his hand again.

Now if he was being completely honest with himself he could see no real problem in dating Kurt Hummel, but as it was since when was he ever honest with himself? It'd taken him years to come to terms with his sexuality after all. This is why he found himself speaking before thinking.

"Whatever Hummel, I'll 'date' you until Monday." Puck watched, as Kurt seemed to visibly relax before giving him a smile. And maybe his heart had started beating that tiniest bit faster but- why he was even thinking about such insignificant things when Kurt was smiling like _that_.

"Thanks." Kurt couldn't keep the elation he felt from his face.

After that the rest of the evening wasn't as horribly awkward or boring as Puck had expected, in fact most of it passed by in a blur of conversation topics, which, when a few hours later he was startled as Kurt stood.

"I think we should go before we get kicked out. It's almost closing time." Pushing back the sudden impulse to find some excuse for Kurt to stay, Puck stood as well, paying as Kurt protested. "Seriously you should have just let me pay!" "And let Rachel bitch about how I didn't treat you right?" "Puckerman, I am not a bloody woman!"

As Kurt continued to rant about how they should have split the bill, Puck found his mouth moving before he could think properly.

"You weren't a bad date." It astounded him at how true that statement was.

There was a pause before Kurt replied to the sudden change in topic.

"You weren't so bad yourself _Noah_." Kurt smirked at him; something that he shouldn't find so sexy and he should never be allowed to say his name like that. Ever.

"Yeah well, I'm heading that way, so… I guess I'll see you again?" _Damn. I sound desperate. Way to go Puckerman._

"Mhmm. I'd better go as well, but give me your phone before you go."

He stood there watching as Kurt inputted his number in his phone. "I'll see you later Noah." He handed the phone back and with a shy smile he left.

Puck could feel a smile appear on his face as the image of Kurt's shy smile imprinted itself in his mind. Humming "Bella Notte" he slowly walked towards his car, it wasn't until an hour later after reaching his flat that Puck realized that he was kind of looking forward to the next '_date'_.

**xxxx**

Monday

Puck was not a morning person, especially if he did not have his coffee in the morning. There was just something innately annoying about mornings. Monday mornings in particular were enough to make him want to forget waking up all together. He did however have work to do and an editor who would murder him if he didn't at least write something today, which, he reasoned to himself, could be done after he texted Kurt. After all he might as well enjoy annoying the man now that he had his number. (It had _nothing_ to do with how he kind of wanted to see Kurt in any way.)

_**Hey princess, want to grab a coffee?**_

He didn't have to wait long for a reply.

_**No. I hate you for waking me up this early. Do not call me 'Princess'.**_

Puck couldn't stop the grin that appeared on his face he could almost hear Kurt say those words. He was surprised though; Kurt had seemed like an early bird with the way he acted. Then unbidden the image of Kurt with his hair all mussed up in bed rubbing at some sleep in his eyes-_whoa stop that train of thought right there._

It was kind of adorable actually. (Since when did his brain ever listen to him?)

Resisting the urge to slap some sense into himself and he could _still_ feel himself grinning stupidly, Puck pressed the call button on his phone, hopefully Kurt hadn't gone straight back to sleep after the text.

"Puckerman you are an idiot. Can you not read?"

He leaned back on his bed, a chuckle escaping at hearing the agitated tone; he could just imagine the indignant face Kurt must have by now.

"Sorry for waking you up."

"Don't laugh when you're apologizing! Ugh! Only you would be as rude as to text me at ungodly hours, now I can't go back to sleep because of you. "Puck decided right then that he should wake up earlier just to annoy Kurt, if this was the sort of reaction he'd get. (Not because he kind of liked the idea of hearing Kurt's voice in the morning.)

"Then don't. Let's get the coffee I offered earlier, I'll even go to the expensive Café near the restaurant we were at yesterday."

There was silence after that. Maybe he had pissed off Kurt more than he realized however just as he was about to retract his offer a sigh was heard.

"Fine, but you're paying. I'll see you in 30 minutes."

Stretching languidly as Kurt hung up, Puck felt a slow, warmth spread through him. Upon further reflection he would later blame coffee deprivation as the reason why he decided to phone Kurt.

**xxxx**

Half an hour later found Puck waiting rather restlessly at a window seat in the Café to the point in which he had started to fiddle with the napkins. A throat being cleared finally caught his attention as he whipped his head up from the origami creature he had been trying to fold.

"How long have you been standing there?" He watched as an amused smile appeared on Kurt's face. "Long enough to watch you attempt origami." Hastily Puck shoved the ruffled napkin on to the table.

Chuckling at the action Kurt pulled out the other chair and sat down. "So why did you decide to wake me up at this ungodly hour?" Ignoring the question Puck looked at the cup in the other man's hands. "What did you order?"

"Grande non-fat mocha." A nostalgic look appeared on Kurt's face for a second before he turned an amused smile at Puck. "I'm assuming the napkin was a real thirst-quencher then?"

_Don't blush. Don't blush._

"Whatever Princess."

Raising an eyebrow at him, Kurt smirked. "Call me Kurt, unless that's too hard for you to handle?" Smirking back he reclined backwards. "But Princess suits you so well." Chuckling quietly Kurt grinned. "Well since you decided to wake me up, what did you want to see me so desperately for?"

"No reason." _I just kind of wanted to see you._

_Frowning at the lack of a real answer Kurt chose not to press anymore and instead changed the topic._

"So what are you doing now a days?"

"I'm…an author." The shocked look on Kurt's face stung a little and he found himself staring intently out the window.

"I'm surprised. I didn't know you like writing?"

"Yeah, a lot of people often are." A gentle hand grabbed his. "I didn't mean it in a bad way. It's nice to see some hidden depth in you Noah."

"You do know that could be taken as innuendo?" Rolling his eyes Kurt dropped his hand.

"You really know how to ruin a moment." Smirking once more he sighed. "I just found it easy making up stories and one day I submitted a story into a competition as a joke and they really liked it…it sort of developed on from there." He watched as the brunette smiled warmly at him, something that was causing his heart to race.

"What about you?"

"Internship at Vogue. It's not very surprising is it?"

"Nope, but it suits you." Kurt grinned before glancing at his watch.

"Let's go to the park." Puck could tell his confusion was apparent as Kurt merely chuckled before grabbing his hand. "I saw one near this Café when I drove here." He merely frowned as he tried to ignore the way their hands _fit_, as Kurt pulled him out of the Café.

The park neared their view, there was a simple playground in it and as soon as they were closer Kurt dropped his hand in favour of running to the monkey bars. Puck merely grinned at the childish antics and walked at a much slower pace. By the time he reached where Kurt was the other man had gotten down from the monkey bars and was waiting impatiently with his hands on his hips.

"Noah Hurry up! I need another person for the seesaw." Rolling his eyes at the impatience he walked over to Kurt, at the same time asking the question that was on his mind.

"I didn't take you as the type to enjoy parks. Not worried about getting your outfit dirty?"

"There's a lot about me you don't know Noah." Kurt's reply was swift. Puck tried not to smirk, he really did but it was too good an opportunity to pass up. Leaning closer to the other, Puck gently grabbed Kurt's face before whispering, "Princess, I'd like to know _a lot_ more about you." Rolling his eyes at the flirtatious words Kurt shoved him away softly and moved to the seesaw, he beckoned for Puck to join him. Smiling at how _adorable_ Kurt was Puck obediently sat on the other end of the seesaw.

"Puckerman you lost me the moment you said Princess." A chuckle escaped him as the brunette stuck his tongue out. "Don't stick your tongue out unless you plan on using it."

He watched as a blush appeared on Kurt's face. "At least be a little more creative with your comebacks. Honestly I thought you were more literate than that considering you're an author!" By this point they had stopped rocking back and forth, which gave him the perfect opportunity to bounce Kurt up mid rant.

Trying to stop the laughter that had erupted at the high-pitched squeak the other had given, he failed to notice that Kurt had gotten off and was stalking towards him. "That was not funny!" Still weakened from laughing Puck failed to prevent Kurt from shoving him off the seesaw and onto the ground.

"Sorry, but the squeak!" Kurt merely rolled his as Puck finally calmed down and stood up. Despite the annoyed tone earlier Kurt's face held a happy smile before he suddenly smirked at the other and ran towards one of the spring riders.

"You won't be laughing when I hog the duck." Kurt grinned triumphantly as he slid into the duck shaped ride.

"Who needs a duck when I can ride the dolphin!" Kurt merely raised an eyebrow at the 'dolphin' Puck had wedged himself into.

"You really think your dolphin beats my duck?" Grinning Puck didn't reply and instead got off the spring rider and ambled over towards the other man. "Princess, I think you should know that I could easily lift you off that and claim it as my own..." Trailing off he watched as Kurt began to realize what he was about to do. "Puckerman! Don't even attempt to lift me up or I will hurt you!" As he was about to lift him off Kurt suddenly scrambled off the ride and ran followed closely by Puck who was laughing evilly.

"Have the duck!"

"I think I'd much rather have a princess instead!"

"That was just lame Puckerman."

The two of them finally called a truce when Puck almost ran into a tree which led to Kurt being unable to stop laughing and was caught. They ended up playing on the slides and climbing frames before they settled down on a bench. The fading sun gave off a warm glow on the playground as they both stared up at the sky.

Kurt was the first one to speak.

"It was nice spending the day with you. I haven't been in a playground in a long time."

He turned to give Puck a happy smile and it struck Puck just how _beautiful_ he looked with the fading colours from the sunset surrounding them, something out of this world.

As he stared he found himself slowly leaning down capturing those soft, pink lips that was so _close_. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest as he moved closer. He could smell the scent that was undeniably _Kurt_ surround him for a brief moment, the way it all fit so perfectly, the softness of the lips and the taste of something wonderful, before it was gone. Puck opened his eyes hesitantly as he stared down at Kurt who was still leaning into the kiss, both their breathing noticeably deeper.

"I- I guess I should be going now." A blushing adorable Kurt murmured in a breathy voice, his face still close enough for Puck to make out all the colours in his eyes.

"Why?" His eyes moved to stare intently at the lips he'd only just kissed. Blushing even more if it was possible Kurt merely ducked his head down. "I really do have to go." Still red as a tomato Kurt gave him a shy smile before standing up.

"I'll talk to you later?" Puck could feel heat rising to his cheeks. _I'm acting like a stupid schoolgirl. _"I mean I am 'dating' you until Monday right?"

Kurt frowned at that but nodded. "Yeah...until Monday." And with a somewhat forced smile he exited the park.

As soon as he had left Puck placed a hand on his chest, he could feel his heart still racing after the kiss.

_Shit._

* * *

><p>Doesn't Chris Colfer make an adorable pencil? ^^<p>

**Next Chapter:**

_Still caught up in laughing at each other they almost missed the sound of Kurt's phone ringing. Scrambling off of Puck he stood and gave an apologetic smile before turning around and picking up the phone, soon all Puck could hear was harsh whispering._

_He couldn't help but feel uneasy as soon as he had seen a glimpse of the caller ID._

_Blaine Anderson._


End file.
